


I Will Dress You Up in Words, I Will Dress You Up in Dreams

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, this is so embarrassing I want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: He walks in beauty, like the night...





	I Will Dress You Up in Words, I Will Dress You Up in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is the first line from Lord Byron's [poem](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43844/she-walks-in-beauty) (though changed a little. Or a lot :) )

The man sat on a chair, his profile bathed in shadows cast by the half-light somewhere out of the frame.

The view could be mistaken for a photograph - all black and white, greys and stillness: the man's white shirt (the collar undone), black tie (slightly loosened), his hand resting on a bended knee (fingers touching the gossamer-thin fabric).

There was a gap - a patch of softly-coloured skin between the line where the man's shirt ended and the stocking began. Its discreet lace banded the man's thigh snugly and flowed into black smoothness covering his knee, calf and shapely foot.

The view _could_ be mistaken for a photograph - but the man moved, turning his head and sitting up straight.

" どうでしょうか ," he asked with a smile.

"Beautiful, as always," said the woman coming out of the shadows.

She came closer, wearing a smile of her own, and kneeled before the man. She spread his legs and rested her hands on his thighs, her fingertips stroking his skin and the edge of the stocking's lace.

They looked at each other for a moment, both still smiling and then the woman glanced down. As she'd suspected, the man wasn't wearing anything except for the shirt, tie and stockings. And he was already hard.

"Is it for me?" The woman smiled brighter.

There might have been an うん from above, but she didn't really wait for a proper answer and instead kissed the man's penis. First the head (there was a sharp intake of breath from the man), then lower and lower till she reached the soft skin of the testicles. She kissed them as well and then licked delicately (the man's breath quickened). She kept on licking - up and up until she reached the head again (there were sighs and moans now) and then she swallowed it.

The man came almost immediately. She swallowed that too.

They looked each other in the eyes again - the man as if startled, and the woman a bit unsure. She licked her lips, pondering the taste and then grinned.

"Oishii."

The man's surprised laughter filled the space between them.


End file.
